1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expandable cavity element and an attachment for the expandable cavity element, such as within an injection molding tool or system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Conventional expandable cavity elements are known for use in injection molding systems. Expandable cavity elements have been used with striker plates to guide movement of and hold the expandable cavity element in position during an injection molding process. After a plastic article is injection molded, the expandable cavity element opens to a release position or a discharge position, so that the article can be picked, removed or recovered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,389 discloses a conventional expandable cavity element used with an injection molding method and system. The known expandable cavity element can be used with an A-side striker molding system or with a B-side striker molding system, depending upon various design features of a produced plastic article.
Many known injection molding systems use plates that are movably or fixedly mounted with respect to each other, some of which are grouped together, to accomplish movement between an injection molding step of the process and an article release step of the process. A driver or another suitable mechanical system can be used to fix or move the ejection plate relative to a striker plate.
Many known expandable cavity elements require significant disassembly to maintain, remove, replace or change a used, spent or retired expandable cavity element with another new, refurbished or different expandable cavity element. There is an apparent need for an expandable cavity element with an attachment or connection that provides relatively quick replacement standardized designs and/or standard sizings.